Campione Dxd - Godslaying Devil
by TeiKEY-SaMa
Summary: Kusanagi Godou the unaware lady-killer, his life will change by being sent to the Highschool Dxd dimension by a jealous Heretic Goddess. How will Kusanagi Godou handle the characters of Highschool DxD. Godou x Harem First story characterization might be OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Campione DxD – the Godslaying Devil**

**Chapter 1 Campione X Devil**

**Excerpt from the Italian mage Alberto Ricardo's Book, **_**Demon King**_**, 19th Century**

...To those who accomplished this formidable feat, I grant them the title of **Campione – Godslayer – **.

Among all virtuous readers, some will probably believe that I over-exaggerate with that title and frown, while others will think that I am making undue fuss over it.

However, I want to emphasize it, once again.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

It has been two years since Kusanagi Godou became a Campione. In those two years he has finally accepted that he has a harem and that he no longer denies that he has feelings for each of them.

He has experienced many extraordinary events on the span of two years after his revival as a Campione.

He realized that he has inherited his grandfather's skills on attracting women, although he knows it he cannot control his charms unlike his grandfather who is intentionally charming women.

Kusanagi Godou having defeated Verethragna the second time has finally gained complete control on all of his forms divine authority and all of the limitations and conditions on each forms has been removed.

He also gained the authority of [The Sea] from Melqart after he defeated him from their rematch. And he finally discovered the blessing that Athena gave him. She gave him the divine equipment [Aegis].

With all this events that has happened in Kusanagi Godou's life you would think that his life would not get more get complicated. His life would be more complicated because of a jealous [Heretic Goddess] Aphrodite. Who fell in love with Godou when she spent her time with Godou. After she used her authority to make Godou fall in love with her with nothing restraining Godou's charm he used all of the skills that he inherited from his grandfather on Aphrodite. But her authority was broken by Erica, Yuri, Liliana, and Ena when they once again reminded their promise and love to Godou.

Enraged and jealous that her authority has been broken she attacked Godou's lovers, but is stopped by Godou himself. Thinking that Godou betrayed her (even if she used her authority to make him fall in love with her) she decided to escape. But before she escaped she proclaimed that if she can't have Godou's love them none of them can have it either.

**^^^^^PRESENT^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

In the middle of a forest you could see an unconscious male teenager with black hair lying in the ground. This young man is Kusanagi Godou is a 3rd year at Jounan Academy he is also the 7th Campione.

The teen opens his eyes showing his brown pupils. Waking up from his unconsciousness he stood up and observed his surroundings. Not recognizing his current location he tried to recall the events that happened before he woke up.

"Where did Aprodite sent me to?" Godou said after recalling the events that happened.

"I should call Erica to let them know that I am alright" He took out his cell phone and tried calling Erica's phone.

Someone picked up from the other line. "Erica" he spoke his lover's name.

Immediately after Godou said Erica's name someone from the other line spoke. "I am sorry but I think that you have the wrong number". A voice of an unfamiliar female answered in Japanese.

He replied "Sorry for troubling you. Good bye" he ended the call.

Unsure on what had happened he decided to try again and call Erica's phone but unfortunately the same person from the last time answered his call apologizing the second time he ended the call for the second time.

"Did Erica change her number?" He stated with wonder. Again trying to contact someone on his phone he tries the numbers of his other lovers Yuri, Liliana, and Ena. But each time he calls one of them a different person answers. Giving up on calling his lovers, he then tried to contact someone from his family. But the same thing happened again. Unable to contact anyone Godou asked his only companion.

"Partner do you know where Aphrodite sent us?" Kusanagi Godou asked his partner Ama no Murakumo.

"I do not know but it seems that I can no longer feel my master's presence in the Netherworld and it seems that I can no longer send us to master's location the Netherworld" answered Ama no Murakumo.

Alarmed by his partner's answer Kusanagi Godou calls out Verethragna first authority [Wind]. Using his authority [Wind] Kusanagi Godou tried to travel to the Netherworld. But to his disappointment his location did not change.

Not giving up he changed the target of his destination. And this time he chose one that is familiar to him his own home. He concentrated the image of his home while in the form of his [Wind] authority. But again his authority did not work.

Giving up on going home for now Kusanagi Godou started walking through the forest to find a possible answer to the problem that he is now facing.

**^^^^^ 1 hour later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**

Standing in front of a door of a church in the middle of the forest stood Kusanagi Godou. He found the church after walking for an hour through the forest. He observed the view where the church is facing and he could see an unfamiliar city but he could recognize the architecture of some of the houses. He was definitely in Japan but he could not recognize the city that he saw in front of him.

Before he became a Campione his grandfather took him too many places a lot of those places are in Japan. When he became a Campione the History Compilation Committee allied their selves to him. Since he now rules the History Compilation Committee he has travel all of the cities of Japan to meet all of the Committee's members. Having travelled all of Japan he could recognize all of its cities but seeing the unfamiliar city in front of him. He would think that he was not in Japan but he could easily recognize the Japanese architecture from the buildings and houses from unfamiliar city. With the Knowledge that he might be in Japan he thought of going in the city later to confirm his suspicions.

Opening the door of the church Godou peek inside to check if someone was present. Unlucky for him there was no one inside. With no one to ask his current location he decided that now is that time to go to the city to confirm if he really was in Japan.

Walking around the city and looking all around the signs of the shops and listening on the conversation of the people that he heard talking. Kusanagi Godou can now confirm that he was really in Japan.

Knowing the country that he was on, Kusanagi Godou decided to go back to the church.

Using the [Wind] once again, he teleported back at the front of the church. Kusanagi Godou opened the door to the church and went inside. He observed the inside of the church. He noticed that church seems to have some dust and it seems that there was no Religious icon that is present on the church. Thinking that the possibility that this church was abandoned, he decided he would stay at this church for the time being.

"_I am sure that the country where I am is definitely Japan. Maybe I should go to Tokyo to confirm it" _Kusanagi Godou stated in his mind.

For the third time since he awakened from the forest Kusanagi Godou activated the [Wind]. He recalled the image of the Tokyo tower activating the [Wind]. A gust of wind surrounded Kusanagi Godou's body and suddenly his location changed.

Arriving at his destination a shocking surprise greeted him. The Tokyo tower that he destroyed when he fought Voban is now fixed. The last time he saw the tower it was still under construction confused at the quick repair of Tokyo tower he decided to ask someone ask for some answers.

Godou saw a guard at the entrance of Tokyo tower. He decided to ask the guard.

"Excuse me. Can I bother you for a moment?" Godou asked with a polite tone in his voice.

"Yes, Just be quick about it" the guard replied to Godou's question.

"When did the repair of Tokyo tower finish?"Godou asked

"Repair? What do you mean by that?" the guard replied with confusion.

Shocked with the guard's answer Godou decided to conversation with the guard.

"Sorry for asking a weird question please forget about it and thank you giving me your time" Godou said to the guard.

After leaving the guard of Tokyo tower Godou decided to go to Hamarikyu Gardens using his authority [Wind]. With surprise he looked at the place where he defeated Athena. Hamarikyu Gardens did not look like it has been destroyed by the [White Stallion]. With more questions appearing before him Godou decided to go back to the church.

**^^^^^ INSIDE THE CHURCH^^^^^^**

A gust of [Wind] blew inside the church then suddenly Kusanagi Godou appeared. He sat at one of the benches of the church. With no one around he thought of the possible answers at where could have Aphrodite sent him to _"Did I time travel?" _

"Partner I think we did not travel through time but it might be that we have been sent to a parallel world" Ama no Murakuma suddenly stated to Kusanagi Godou.

"That might be the answer that we are looking and it seems now we know that using the [Wind] authority we would not be able to travel to a different parallel world." Godou said to his partner.

Godou sighed "I guess I should wait for them to come and rescue me from this world. It looks like that once again I would need the rescue of my lovers." Godou stated.

Ama no Murakumo laughed "Partner you are lucky to have reliable lovers." Ama no Murakumo said to his partner.

"I might as well take this as a vacation. Maybe I should go to the nearest school of this city. I should also get a part time job good thing that Erica and Liliana taught me the hypnosis spell they used on my classmates. I didn't think that I would need to use this spell." Godou stated.

With the knowledge of him being in a parallel world and the plans he would take in this new world. Godou decided since that he knows where he is, he can now relax feeling hungry after travelling so much he went to the city to find a place to eat.

Godou ate at the family restaurant at the city after. Lucky for him it seems that the family restaurant that he went through seems to be looking for more waiters. He decided to get the job. Using the hypnosis spell on the manager of the restaurant, giving the command that his salary will be given to him every day for the first month, he was hired immediately after he was hired the manager asked if he could start his job tomorrow since that tomorrow was a Sunday.

Looking at the sky he could see that the sun was now setting. With no place to stay he decided that for the time being that he could use the church for a temporary home until he can pay for his own apartment.

Finally returning at the church, Godou with nothing to do decide to go to sleep since tomorrow he will start his work as a waiter at the family restaurant.

Kusanagi Godou worked at the family restaurant in the morning, and he requested [Hypnosis Spell] to the manager that he could in the afternoon. When he left the family restaurant, Godou went around the town to look for a nearby by school enroll in.

On his search he found Kuoh Academy, with Kuoh being the nearest school that he could find, Godou decided to enroll at Kuoh Academy but since today is a Sunday he won't able to enroll for the time being.

The next day Kusanagi Godou went to Kuoh Academy when all of the students started their morning classes, to avoid attracting unwanted attention. He went to the principal's office to request to be enrolled in this academy as a third year transfer student. Since kusanagi Godou has no paper works to submit to the principal he once again used the [Hypnosis Spell], so that his transfer would go smoothly. Now that he is enrolled at Kuoh academy he can now start his student life at this new world that he was sent to. Kusanagi Godou only hopes that it will not too long for him to be rescued by Erica and the others.

It has been a month since Kusanagi Godou's enrollment at Kuoh Academy. Being a third year transfer student his classmate was confused on his transfer since it was weird that a third year student would suddenly change school. But it seems that lady luck was on Godou's side because when he transferred at Kuoh Academy the school has just begone the same with his old school before he got transported to this world. In a month he has befriended all of his classmates male and female. Kusanagi Godou forgetting his lady-killer disposition has once again started attracting them unconsciously and true to Liliana's words Kusanagi Godou really was an unaware lady-killer. _(Campione! Volume6 Part 2 from ) _To add more fuel to the fire when Godou was asked the question of "Do you have a girlfriend?" Godou answered with "I am single." The reasons why he answered with this is because he cannot say that he has a harem of lovers. He cannot also say the name of one his lovers the reason for this is because he does not like to rank his lovers position. By answering with one of his lovers names it would seems like he is playing favorite between them. But by proclaiming that he was single it seems that there is no stopping his female classmates from desiring him to be their boyfriend.

Once again Godou did not join any clubs since having the body of a Campione he felt that if he joined a sports related club it would feel like cheating. The other clubs did not peak his interest and since he has a part-time job he has a good reason to not join any club.

At the moment we could find Kusanagi Godou exiting the family restaurant that he works at. Wearing his uniform at Kuoh Academy a black blazer with white accents, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, with matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. Done with his part time job he is now on his way to his temporary home the abandoned church.

**^^^^^ ABANDONED CHURCH^^^^^**

Kusanagi Godou has returned to his temporary home, feeling the presence of someone inside Godou knock first at the door.

"Is someone inside?" Godou said after he knocked the door. Opening the door to the church he could see a silhouette of a long haired female.

Seeing that someone was inside Godou asked the female "Who are you?" still walking towards the female.

"I could ask you the same thing who are you? And why are you here?" the long haired female stated with a loud tone in her voice.

Finally reaching a point where he could now see the female properly. He saw an attractive woman with black hair that fell to her hips with dark violet eyes. Her clothing looks like a school uniform which consist a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

Sensing something different from the female he decided to give his name "I am Kusanagi Godou because of various reasons I am staying at this abandoned church for the time being" answered Godou to the beautiful black haired female.

"Various reasons huh." The beautiful blacked haired female said.

"Godou if that is the reason you are going to give me then I will also say that that is also the reason why I am here and since you answered vaguely to my question I will not give my full name." The black haired beauty said with amusement.

"I am Raynare" proudly declaring her name.

"Raynare-san" Godou said to familiarize himself to her name.

A week has passed since his first meeting with Raynare. And it has been a week since they started living together in the abandoned church. Spending a whole week together, thanks to Godou's unaware lady-killer disposition Raynare started having feelings for him.

Unknown to this two their lives will be change by a fateful event that will change their lives forever.

Kusanagi Godou has been dismissed early from work today because manager saw how hard working Godou worked every day. With nothing to do Godou decided to go park with the fountain to relax. Reaching his destination he sat at one of the benches leisurely resting, feeling the nice breeze he laid down and went to take a nap.

The sun is beginning to set the sky orange sky will soon be bathed in black Kusanagi Godou is still sleeping at one of the bench in the park.

Suddenly feeling the change in his surrounding Godou woke up from his slumber.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." A familiar voiced said.

Looking at the direction of the voice, he could see a familiar looking female with black wings on her back and she is wearing a very erotic and revealing clothing consisting of a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. Trying not to stare too much he switch his focus on something else, near the female he saw a half conscious male lying on the ground with a spear made of light pierced in his stomach. Sensing the unknown magic near the male he decided that his first priority was the female with black wings.

Seeing the female Godou instantly recognized the beauty."Raynare-san" Godou said to the winged female.

The winged female looked at the source of the voice shocked at the sight of the owner of the voice. "Godou why are here? You should not be here" said Raynare with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Confirming the identity of the female Godou decided to wait and see on what actions Raynare will take.

Raynare went infront of Godou. "Sorry Godou. If possible I do not want to do this but you saw too much." You could see the sadness in her face when Raynare said those words to Godou.

Godou knowing what will come next readily activated the [Ram] and waiting for the inevitable.

"Godou I had fun spending this week with you. And I am sorry for what I am about to do. Sayonara Godou" A single tear dropped from her cheeks when she said those words.

"If my death will satisfy you then I will gladly accept it. At least before I die the last thing I will see is your beautiful face." Godou said knowing that he will be revived.

Summoning a spear made of light she plunged it at Kusanagi Godou's heart. Feeling the some resistance she added more force. The light spear only reached Godou's heart it did not pass through his body.

Thinking that the resistance is the cause of her unwillingness to kill the man that she has feelings for, not looking back Raynare flew away from the park.

"_If I were to be reborn, I want to be"_ Issei thought.

"So you were the one who called me."

A beautiful red haired female wearing Kuoh Academy's uniform suddenly appeared near Issei's body.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...Oh my, looks like something interesting is happening. So it's you... It really is interesting." The red haired female said laughing as if she found something interesting.

"_I wonder what's so funny"_ Issei wondered in his mind

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. You will live for me." The red haired female said to the dying Issei.

But before she used her evil piece to Issei, she saw another body in the park recognizing the person Kusanagi Godou the rumored dense Casanova, a fellow third year at Kuoh Academy. With the decision to use one pawn evil piece on Kusanagi Godou. You would think that Godou being a Campione will require more pieces to be revived but due to the [Ram] only one evil piece is needed, and even without this piece Godou will still revive.

After using the evil piece on Godou she went back to Issei, having used seven pawn evil pieces on Issei and one of those are a mutated piece she successfully turned Issei into a Devil.

While Issei was being revived the evil piece that was inside Godou was changing. The evil piece evolved into a mutated piece, it was not yet done changing the pawn was slowly changing its shape. It has gained a crown when it was done reshaping. Kusanagi Godou's pawn evil piece has become a king. But it seems the piece change back from being a pawn. And again back to being a king. Godou's evil piece has the capability to become a permanent king. But it seems to need more time for it to become a permanent king evil piece. For the time being Kusanagi Godou will be Rias Gremory's Pawn.

I want to emphasize it, once again.

Campione – Godslayer – is the supreme ruler.

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the highly divine powers held by the gods.

Campione – Godslayer – is a lord.

Since the power to kill a deity is in their hands, they therefore have the power to dominate the mortals on Earth.

Campione – Godslayer – is a devil.

Therefore of the entire humanity living on earth, those who have the power to oppose them do not exist!

Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels do they have the power to oppose a Campione – Godslayer.

The Godslayer Kusanagi Godou the seventh Campione has now become a Devil.

**Godou's skills**

Basic knowledge for one handed sword

Basic knowledge for two handed sword

**Known spells**

Leap -Lightens the body of the user and allows them to run/leap over long distances very quickly.

Hypnosis – Spell used by Erica and Liliana on their classmates on their first day at class.

Healing

**Authorities**

All of Verethragna's authority has been mastered. The side effect and conditions has been removed. The one day use of each authority has been removed can now change as many as he can. The [Youth] still needs to kiss the target but no longer requires the target to be heavily injured or needed to be in a crisis.

[Aegis] – can block the authority of a god similar to how Athena blocked the [White Stallion]. It has three forms a shield, breastplate, and a helm.

[The Sea] – can fully control water.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I made a few changes on chapter one if you have readed it **

**Answers to your Reviews**

**Code R.R – Actually that is what I am going for since Campione are called devils or was it Devil King (Maou). I thought to myself what if a Campione became a true Devil this is one of the reasons why I started this story I am entertaining the idea of a Campione becoming a true Devil.**

**The DragonBard – Issei is revived by 7 pawn pieces and 1 of the 7 is a mutated piece I stated that on chapter 1. It means that 1 mutated pawn + 6 normal pawn = 7 pawns. I am also sorry to say that Godou will get Rias and Akeno is a bit in the 50/50. The reason for getting Rias is so that Godou will have a reason to kick Riser's ass, and for Akeno I just like for her to be in it.**

**I know that a lot of you are asking about how the spear of light effect the Campione's immunity to magic. I have in the trivia of Campione wiki that "Campione are naturally resistant to magic** **, to the point that they are immune to all mortal magics delivered externally, and can diminish the power of magics delivered internally." I thought that they are all immune to magics casted by humans and since Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils are not using human magic I just made it that Campione has high resistance to magics casted by them. I would also like to add that Angels are servants by God from the Bible since they are created by God I think the magics they use are powerful enough and looking at the spear it looks like it has a physical property to it. And if I did make him immune to all forms of magic except from Gods Authorities, when I make Godou fight it is like he would just shrug of the magic attack sent by his enemies there will no longer be a use for the [Aegis] that I gave him. **

**Why is Godou's value is one pawn. Actually since he used [Ram] he does not need reviving that single piece only improved his body structure it just turned him into a true Devil. If you don't like this answer then I am sorry I have no knowledge at how Evil pieces work. I am also sorry I do not have an explanation at how the evil piece affected Godou.**

**About the [Ram] instant death, I made the [Ram] as long as he activated the [Ram] before his death he can revive from it.**

**Number of Godou's authority. Why are there few of them, when I looked at the Authorites of the other Campione even Voban they only have a few of them. And looking at all of them it seems that Godou has the most number of powers from an Authority.**

**I also changed the mutation of his Pawn/King, his Pawn/King has not yet stabilize into a permanent king piece but at some point of the story it will become a permanent King. I just introduced the possibility of it becoming a King, it is like his Pawn can be promoted into a King that is the idea I am working for.**

**Ama no Murakumo has the ability to slay a God, it also killed the Yamato no Orochi a [Snake].**

**[Snake] can also be referred as a Dragon. It might be possible for it to kill a dragon.**

**Why did Godou let Raynare hit him, Godou sensing the magic circle near Issei knows that issei will receive help soon. Godou being a pacifist and not fighting without a valid reason, just decided to let Raynare hit him with the spear of light while his [Ram] is activated knowing he will revival later on.**

**Campione belongs to Taketsuki Jou**

**Highschool DxD belongs to ****Ishibumi Ichiei**

**Campione DxD – Godslaying Devil**

**Chapter 2 – From King to Servant**

An hour has passed since the death of Kusanagi Godou. With his body completely healed from injuries. Kusanagi Godou once again returned to the land of the living. Looking at his surroundings he could see a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style coaches and chairs along the walls. He could also see a large magic circle inside the room.

Hearing the distinct sound of flowing water similar to a shower being used, searching for the source of the sound Kusanagi Godou he could see a shadow of a female behind a whiter curtain. Godou decided to wait for the female to finish her shower before he start a conversation with her.

Few minutes passed and the female is now finished taking her shower, a beautiful buxom young woman who is around the same age as Godou with long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail going all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks, came out of the shower. Seeing the female Godou recognize her as one of the rumored **"Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies"** Himejima Akeno.

"Oh my!, Oh my!(giggles). You are already awake Godou-kun. My name is Himejima Akeno, pleased to make your acquaintance Godou-kun." She introduced herself politely with a smiling face.

Wondering how the female knew his name, Godou decided to be polite and introduce himself. "My name is Kusanagi Godou, It's a pleasure meeting you Himejima-san".

"Godou-kun you can call me Akeno" amusingly spoke Akeno.

"Akeno-san why am in this place and where am I?" Godou asked.

"This is the old schoolhouse of Kuoh Academy this building is being used by our club the Occult research Club, and for the reason why you are her is because it seems that we were not able to locate you files on the school directory. Buchou decided that instead of leaving you behind the park, she decided to bring you here instead" (giggles) answered Akeno.

"Huh…. About that I have a very good reason why my files are missing." After Godou said this Akeno once again giggles in amusement.

"You do not need to explain yourself now Godou-kun. Your explanation can wait when all of the club members are present."

"Hai… But who is Buchou?"

"Buchou is Rias Gremory the **Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess** a **Devil** from the clan of Gremory. She is also our Master, Godou-kun" Akeno revealed as if trying to get a reaction from Godou.

"A **Devil**? Our Master? What do you mean Akeno-san?" Godou asked confused at her statement.

"Kusanagi Godou you have been revived as a **Devil** by Buchou. You are now one of Buchou's servants"

"I became a **Devil** huh… Gremory-san turned me into a **Devil** in order to revive me, is that correct Akeno-san?"

"Hai Godou-kun" Akeno giggles. "It seems you are really an interesting person Godou-kun. You are not shocked to know that you have become a **Devil**" Akeno giggles after she said those words to Godou.

"…Can I stay here for the time being? It seems that I would not be able to return to the place where I was previously staying at" Goudou asked Akeno. Knowing that he will not be able to return to the abandoned church because of Raynare, he can't just go inside and appear like he was not killed by Raynare it will only surprise her it is better for him if he did not return to the church.

"I am sure Buchou will let you stay here for the time being since you are now her servant. And I am sure Buchou will help with your lodgings since she cares for all of her servants. For the time being you can stay here at the club room." Akeno replied.

"Then could you thank her for me Akeno-san" politely asked Godou.

"Oh my… Oh my. You can thank Buchou yourself Godou-kun we have a club meeting tomorrow after class ends" Akeno said in amusement.

"Hai… I will go to the club meeting tomorrow"

"Then see you tomorrow Godou-kun" after saying those words Akeno left the club room leaving Godou alone in the club room.

The next day class had just ended Kusanagi Godou knowing the Occlut Research Club's meeting decided to go to the club room immediately. Reaching the door to the club from Kusanagi Godou knocked to alert the people inside.

"Oh my… Oh my… Please come in Godou-kun" Akeno said after she opened the door.

"Sorry for intruding" Godou said politely.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club Kusanagi Godou my pawn, I am your master Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. My house holds the rank of duke" said the beautiful woman leaning in front of the desk. She seems to have a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and blue-green eyes. The most noticeable trait that you could see on the beautiful woman is her long, crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs, with a single hair strandsticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Godou recognize her as one of **Kouh Academy's Two Great Ladies **Rias Gremory

"It's a pleasure meeting you Gremory-san"

"You should call me Buchou for now on Kusanagi Godou, since you are now the same as us, can I call you Godou?"

"Hai…does this mean everyone here is a **Devil**"

"You are correct everyone here is a **Devil** and all of you are my adorable servants"

"You already met Akeno she is the vice-president of this Research Club, this two are your kouhai on Kuoh Academy, Kiba-kun, Koneko please introduce yourself to Godou"

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. I'm a 2nd year. I'm a **Devil** too, nice to meet you Kusanagi Godou-senpai."

"1st year... Toujou Koneko...Pleased to make your acquaintance...I'm a **Devil**..." Toujou Koneko bowed her head slightly.

"My name is Kusanagi Godou a 3rd year. It is nice meeting both of you Yuuto…Tojou"

"Godou-senpai you can call me by my name" Kiba said to Godou.

"Godou-senpai" Koneko pointed at Godou. "Koneko-chan" pointing a finger at herself

"Hai… Kiba and Koneko-chan"Godou said to his kouhai

"Now that the introductions are over let talk about your living arrangements, I could arrange some apartment for you. I will tell you the address when the preparations are complete, and about your missing files. Godou, do you have anything to explain to us." Said Rias looking at Godou.

"I might have used magic to hypnotize the principal to let me enroll at this school" Godou said truthfully

"Oh my, Oh my. Godou-kun you are so naughty" Akeno teased Godou.

"Godou are you a magician?" asked Rias

"…Hai… You are right Buchou but I only know a couple of magic" Godou answered as if confirming Rias's statement.

"Since you are now my Servant I will fix your problems on your files"

"Thank you Buchou"

"Buchou I still have a part time job today can I leave this meeting early" Godou politely said to Rias.

"You can go now, but stay away from the church because the one that killed you might be in there." Rias warned Godou.

Godou nodded and went out of the club room and went straight to his part time job.

The next day

15 minutes before home room starts Himejima Akeno went inside Godou's classroom. You can hear the voice of Godou's classmates saying. "Why is one of **Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies** here", "Akeno-sama your so beautiful" my male classmates said.

Akeno giggles "Godou-kun, Buchou sent me to tell you that we will have a club meeting after school" Akeno said when she got near Godou's sit.

When Akeno talked to Godou, all Godou's female classmates reacted quickly saying "How can I compete with one of **Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies**"

"Akeno-sama please don't steal Godou-kun from me"

"I haven't confessed yet to Godou-san"

While Godou's male classmates stated.

"As expected of our class's unaware lady-killer"

"When did Kusanagi set his fangs on Akeno-sama"

"It seems the female of our class is not enough for Godou-san"

"Is he going after Rias-sama next"

"I understand Akeno-san. Tell Buchou that I might be late cause I have to talk to the manager of my part time job"

After school

During lunch Kusanagi Godou haved noticed that his hearing have improved to a super human level hearing. One of the conversations he heard is that they saw Rias Gremory walking with Hyoudou Issei. This is not the only thing he noticed, last night he noticed that he could see better at night.

Reaching the door of the club room Kusanagi Godou knocked.

"Buchou I am here"

Behind the door, He heard Rias voice. "Come in"

Kusanagi Godou went inside noticing the unfamiliar male student he introduced himself.

"My name is Kusanagi Godou nice to meet you"

"My name is Hyoudou Issei" Issei said while thinking _"It's the rumored dense Casanova, the unaware lady-killer Kusanagi Godou-senpai"_

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise." Rias Stated

"Ah, yes." Issei answered

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you." Rias said welcoming Issei.

"Um, okay." Issei replied

"As a Devil." Revealed Rias..

Issei thought in his mind_"…. Dad and Mum. Looks like I'm in for something big."_

"Here's your tea."

"Oh, thank you."

Issei was sitting on a sofa, and Akeno had made tea for him. Issei drank it quickly.

"It tastes good." Issei thanked Akeno

"Oh my. Thank you very much."

Akeno started laughing very happily. Godou,Kiba, Koneko, Rias and Issei sat on the sofa surrounding a table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well."

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno sat next to Rias. Then everyone looked at Issei. He looked nervous when everyone was staring at him. Then Rias moved her lips.

"I will tell you directly. We are all Devils."

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You saw the guy with black wings last night?"

"That's a Fallen Angel. They were former Angels who served God, but they fell down to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

"We, the Devils, have been in a war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas of the Devil and Fallen Angel. The Devil forms a pact with humans and receives their sacrifice and increases their strength. The Fallen Angel on the other hand controls humans to eliminate Devils. And here, the Angels come to destroy the two races on God's order. So the war is split into three groups: Devils, Fallen Angels and Angels. This has been going on since ancient times."

"The God that you are talking about is the one on the Bible" Godou asked

"Hai " Rias replied

"Umm, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal male student like myself. Huh? Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?" Issei asked Rias.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. We are all Devils." Rias answered.

"Amano Yuuma..."

Issei said in his mind._ "When I heard that name I realised that this wasn't any joke. Where did she hear that from? "_

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?" asked Rias.

"If you are joking, then can you please stop now... I don't want to talk about it in this atmosphere." Issei said with anger in his voice

"She existed. For certain." Rias said clearly.

"Though it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you."

Rias swirled her finger, and Akeno took out a photo from her pocket.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma-chan." asked Rias to Issei.

"This girl is...no, this is a Fallen Angel. It's the same kind as the one that attacked you and Godou last night."

Issei thought _"A Fallen Angel? Yuuma-chan is a Fallen Angel?"_ Rias continued talking.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish her motive. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself and that is why she killed Godou because he witnessed the events that happened at the park." Rias stated while Godou kept quiet.

"Motive?" Issei asked

"Yes. To kill you." Rias answered to Issei's question.

"What did she have to kill me for!?"

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped...No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who aren't killed."

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

"_Is she saying that I was just unlucky to be killed by Yuuma-chan that day!? Huh...? Killed...? But I'm still alive? I'm still here like before." _Issei thought

"That day, you were on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed by the Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! Why did I have to be hunted for?"

"_Yeah, that's right. There aren't any reasons for me to be hunted by her. Why do I have to be hunted by Fallen Angels!?"_ Issei stated this in his mind.

"The reason why your life was aimed for by her, is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. Since the response was weak, she had to take her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed the Sacred Gear."

Issei thinked _"Sacred Gear... I was familiar with that term."_

"_Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."_ Issei recalled Yuuma's words.

Kiba opened his mouth.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of Sacred Gears. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who have a Sacred Gear within their body. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear within their body."

Akeno continues from where Kiba stopped at. Rias then continues the discussion.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to the Devils and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand high."

Issei didn't respond

"Do it quickly."

Rias urged Issei to do it. So Issei held his left arm upwards.

"Close your eyes and imagine the thing that you think is the strongest."

Issei said "Strongest being? Ummm, Son Goku from Dragon Ball?"

"Then imagine that person. Now imagine him in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"..."

Issei imagined Goku when he is shooting his Kamehameha.

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

Issei got up from the sofa.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to copy it properly, and you cannot hold back."

Issei feeling embarrassed hesitated.

"Hurry and do it."

Rias urged Issei again.

Issei put both his opened hands together and pushed it in front of his chest. Then he finished the pose by yelling out Kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!" shouted Issei

"Now, open your eyes. Since this place is filled with magic powers, the Sacred Gear will appear more easily."

Issei opened his eyes. "_Flash! My left arm starts to glow! Whaaaat!? What is this!? What the hell is this!? Can I pull off Kamehameha now!?" _Issei thought. The light started to form a shape and covered his left arm. When the light stopped glowing, his left arm is covered in a red gauntlet. It is equipped with a flashy looking object. It looked like a very fine and realistic cosplay item. The part that covers the back of his hand, there is a gem-like object engraved into it.

"What the hell is this!" a shocked Issei said

"That's a Sacred Gear, and it is yours. Once it appears, you could use it anywhere and anytime as you will."

"You were killed by the Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, because of the big threat this Sacred Gear poses."

Issei thought how was he still alive.

"You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned by this poster."

Rias pulled out a single leaflet. Issei was familiar with that leaflet. When he was waiting for Yuuma at the meeting spot, one of the people giving out leaflets gave one to him. It was a leaflet with a weird magic circle and a catchphrase that read, "We will grant your wish!" If you look carefully, the magic circle on the leaflet is the same as the big magic circle on the floor.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. Lately, not many people draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars that was disguised as a human was handing this out at the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually, Akeno and the others from my household are the ones who are summoned."

Issei recalled _"That time I was impaled by the Spear of Light, and I wished hard... When my hand was covered in blood, the thing that came into my head was "crimson". I craved for the girl with red hair, Rias Gremory. So then, the person with red hair that appeared in the end of that dream...no... at the end of that incident, really was Senpai. "_

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew right away that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel and that you were the possessor of the Sacred Gear. But there was a problem, and that was that you were on a brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also would be killed instantly if impaled by Fallen Angels' Spear of Light. You and Godou were also in a state like that, and I decided to save both your life..."

"...although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory, household, as my underling Devil."

Pan! At that moment wings grew out of the back of everyone besides Issei and Godou. They looked different from the black wings of Fallen Angels. When Godou saw the their wings Godou imagined himself having those wing in his back suddenly they appeared.

"_Like wings of a bat."_Issei thought. Pan! And from his back, he felt that something was being born. Looking back over his shoulder, Issei saw that he, too, had grown black wings. "_Are you serious... I'm a Devil? I'm not a human anymore?_" thought Issei.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto." Kiba smiled at Issei after Rias called his name.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto. Like you already know, i'm a 2nd year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. I'm a Devil too, nice to meet you."

"1st year... Toujou Koneko...Pleased to make your acquaintance...I'm a Devil..." Toujou Koneko bowed her head slightly.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in 3rd year. I'm also the vice-president of this Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Oh my."

Akeno bowed her head very politely.

"My name is Kusanagi Godou, and the same as Akeno-san and Buchou I'm in 3rd year. And also don't think that I died because of you. Remember that I don't blame you for my death. And I guess I am also a Devil" Godou stated to Issei.

Lastly, it was Rias's turn. She waved her crimson hair and said it very directly.

"And I'm their master, devil Rias Gremory of the house of Gremory. My house holds the rank of a duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise."

Eveyone's wing have disappeared. Except for Godou if you look at him you could see that he is constantly retracting and extracting his wing. And sometimes he is moving his as if he was experimenting his abilities to fly.

"If you are with me, your lifestyle and future will become very bright."

Riasi said that to Issei with a wink while He was looking down after he learned that he was a Devil. Apparently, Issei was turned into her Servant after she reincarnated me as a Devil, and I have to live like that from now on.

Humans who were reincarnated into a Devil have to become the Servant of the Devil who reincarnated them.

"To tell you the truth, there are ranks between Devils. Something called Peerage. I also have one. The place where you were born and the family you were born from plays a big role in it, but there are Devils who rise up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."

"Can you please stop talking like it's a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it."

"By the way, you may be able to start a life where you can become popular with girls."

"How!?" The word came out of Issei's mouth before he tried to think about it.

"Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war a long time ago. Because of that, we, the Devils started to make lots of Servants. Well, we lost a lot of power, so we can't make a huge army compared to the past. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. Devils also have a very low birth rate, so we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who have good quality and make them into Devils. As our Servant, that is."

"So, I'm a Servant after all."

"Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of Servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils added a new rule. Chances or opportunities were given to powerful reincarnated Devils, in other words, Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Reincarnated ones are given Peerage as well if they are powerful. Because of that, there are lots of Devils in humans' society. There are also Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, you may not have noticed, but you probably passed Devils a couple of times while walking."

"Huh, Devils were always nearby then!?"

"Yes, though there are people who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. People with a strong greed or people who want to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the one who can distinguish between them by the leaflet with magic circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence. Though majority of them usually believe it if they see magic powers."

"So that means with the right method I would also be able to get a Peerage!?"

"Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve, though."

"Hell yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Issei shouted in the classroom.

"Are you serious! I'm able to make my own harem!? I could have sex with them as well, right!?"

"Yes. I think it's fine if it's with your Servants."

"Oooohhhh yeaaah! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself anymore! I can probably throw away my porn...!"

"No. Not the porno magazine. Not that. I can't throw that away. That's my treasure. I could still use that until my mum finds it! This and that is a different issue. Yes. It's a different issue!"

"Fufufu. This boy is really funny." Rias is laughing as if she finds Issei amusing.

"Oh my. It's just like you said earlier, he makes me feel like I have a very stupid brother."

Even Akeno is laughing.

"Anyway, Ise. You are alright with being my Servant, right? If you have potential, you will stand out. And then, you will be able to receive a Peerage."

"Yes, Rias-senpai!"

"No, that's not it. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."

"Buchou? Can't I call you Onee-sama?"

Rias thought about it seriously, and then shook her head.

"Hmmmmm. That sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called 'Buchou' sounds more fitting."

"How about you Godou are you alright being my Servant?"

"Hai, Buchou" Godou answered, thinking that he might be able to go back to his own world if his sticks being Rias's Servant.

"Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach me how to be a Devil!" Issei said and Godou nodded in agreement.

Buchou was smiling as if she was really happy "Good reply."

"I'm going to become a Harem-King!" Issei proclaimed in excitement

The members of Occult Research Club gather at the old school building at night. This is because Devils become stronger at night.

Devils' power increases drastically because of the power of the darkness at night.

Similarly, Devil became weaker in the morning. Devils fear light. The stronger the power of the light is, the more lethal it becomes to a Devil. Light is a poison. The beings that use light as weapons, the Fallen Angels and the Angels, are Devils' greatest foes.

Issei and Godou was told to study about the Devils' society and how it works. For practice, they were ordered to give out these leaflets.

The job goes like this:

First we are summoned, and then we make a contract with them.

After that, we fulfill their wishes.

As a price, we receive an award fitting for the particular wish they made.

It can be money, an object, and even their life.

Well lately, there aren't any contractors who would use their life to make a wish. Even if there was a person like that, if the price they gave doesn't match up to the wish they wish for, then the wish won't be granted. According to Buchou, "People's values aren't equal".

Humans don't realise the presence of a Devil when they are working.

The contract is only limited to occur at night. That's because Devils are only allowed to work at night. The daytime is a time for the Angels and God. The leaflets can only be used once, and if they're used, then we would have to hand it out again. If we keep on making a contract and granting their wish, we get credited by the King of Devils.

On a certain day after school.

The job of handing out the leaflets was originally a job assigned to Rias's familiar. Rias changed the forms of the mouse and bat that she owns to the form of a human. After their forms change, they start giving out the leaflet.

They do it both at daytime and night. The reason why Issei and Godou was assigned to do it was because Buchou wanted them to know what kind of job Devils have to do from the beginning. Even Kiba and the others did the same at first. Kiba, Toujou Koneko, Akeno are all Devil Servants of Rias Gremory.

They all have experienced the work of handing out leaflets. Talk about people's history... Wait, not people, but Devils.

Kusanagi Godou went inside the old building and headed to the room on the second floor.

"I'm entering."

Looking inside he saw that everyone has gathered.

"Godou, you are here." As soon as Rias confirms that everyone is here, she gives an order to Akeno.

"Yes, Buchou. Ise-kun, please sit here in the middle of the magic circle."

Akeno is waving her hand. Issei went to the middle of the circle.

"Ise and Godou, your work of giving out leaflets is finished now. Well done." Rias smiled

"Now you can start your job as a Devil professionally."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?" Issei said

"Contracts huh" Godou said as if confirming their answer.

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone with a small wish. Koneko and Kiba received two contracts beforehand. Since it's hard to do both, I will leave one to each of you."

"Please help me..." Koneko bows her head.

"Godou-senpai you can have my other contract." Kiba said with a smile.

The other members are outside the circle. Akeno who is inside the circle is apparently casting something. Then, the magic circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"Ummm..."

"Keep quiet, Ise. Akeno is inserting your carved seal into the magic circle."

Carved seal, the magic circle inside this room is also the sign of the House of Gremory. So for people who are trying to summon them, and for people who want to make a contract with them, this sign represents their symbol. When the magic power is used, it is coordinated with this magic circle. Kiba and the others have these signs on their bodies and it operates whenever they use their powers.

"Ise, put your palms towards here."

Issei put his left hand towards Rias. Rias started to write something on his palm with her fingers. Instantly Issei's palm started to glow. There was a circular symbol, a magic circle engraved in his hand. It's glowing in crimson red.

"This magic seal is used for transportation, and it can transport you to the client's place instantly. And when the contract is finished, it lets you return to this room."

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou."

Akeno-san steps out of the magic circle.

Rias ordered Issei"Now stand in the middle of it." Issei stood in the middle point of the magic. Then the magic circle started to glow in a blue color strongly

"The magic circle is responding with the client. Now you are going to be transported to that location. You already have the manual for what to do after getting transported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now get going!"

...

...

...

Rias seemed troubled and was putting her hand on her forehead. Akeno was saying "Oh my, oh my", with a disappointed face. Kiba was making a sigh.

"Ise."

"Yes."

"Unfortunately, you can't use the magic circle to get transported to the client's location."

"Magic circle requires an amount of magic powers... It doesn't require that much magic power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil, even children. Transportation by the magic circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

"In other words Ise, your magic powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic circle can't respond with it. Ise, your magic is incredibly low."

"What the fuck is that!" a shocked Issei said.

"Unsightly..." Koneko says it expressionlessly

"Oh my, oh my. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno also had a troubled face and asked Rias.

Then Rias started to think for awhile, and then said it clearly. "Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise."

"Yes!" replied Issei

"It's never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?"

"Yes. Just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to his residence. It can't be helped since you don't have any magic powers. You will have to make up for that part with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?" Point! Koneko pointed at Issei silently.

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make a contract! You can't make humans wait!" Ordered Rias.

"Uwaaaah! I will do my best!" Issei left the club room while crying.

"Godou give me your palm" Godou obeyed Rias's orders. Rias started to write something on his palm with her fingers. Instantly Godou's palm started to glow. There was a circular symbol, a magic circle engraved in his hand. It's glowing in crimson red. But suddenly the magic circle on Godou's palm suddenly vanished.

"Oh my, Oh my. Buchou did you fail carving his seal?" Akeno asked surprised at what happened.

"Godou do you have something to explain to us" asked a smiling Rias

Godou laughed nervously. "Sorry Buchou. It seems I forgot to explain about the condition of my body. I have extremely high resistance to ordinary magic, I can't be affected by magic" Godou explained

"So Godou do you know how can I carve the seal in your body" Rias asked.

Godou knowing the procedure avoided the answer to her question "Buchou can we forget about carving the seal in my body, I will just do what Issei is doing now"

"It is not possible. The seal is the proof that you are one of my Servants, you need it so that you are recognized as a Servant of the Gremory clan"

Godou blushed when he heard Rias answer knowing what the outcome will be.

Akeno noticing Godou's blush giggled. "Oh my, Oh my. What are you hiding Godou-kun" Akeno teased.

"Kusanagi Godou as your master I order you to tell me the way to carve the seal in your body" Rias ordered using her position as Godou's master.

Giving up, Godou decided to tell her "When magic is blown directly into my body..."

Hearing Godou's answer you could see Rias blushing.

Akeno once again giggled. "Oh my, Oh my. Buchou if you do not want to do it. I can take your place in carving Godou-kun's seal" Akeno said in a teasing tone but if you looked closely you could see a blush on her face.

Akeno walked seductively towards Godou, swaying her hips elegantly while having the seductive feel to it. Seeing her movements Godou swallowed something in his throat.

"Akeno stop… I will do it. Since Godou is my servant, it is the master's duty to carve their seal to their servants" stated a blushing Rias.

"Buchou are you sure you want to give Godou-kun your virgin lips. Since I am Buchou's Servant I can sacrifice the virginity of my own lips in order to preserve the virginity of Buchou's lips." Akeno giggled after she said those words in teasing manners.

"…I will do it" said a nervous Rias.

"Buchou are you sure about this?" Godou asked for confirmation.

Rias nodded at Godou's question.

Godou prepared himself and drew his lips near her.

"Rias - We are starting, is that OK?"

"Yes, very well."

The contact between lips, began with light nibbling at first.

The second time was more intense, deeper, richer, and she responded in kind, sucking away at Godou's lips. The two tongues tangled, and saliva mixed continually.

Transmitting magic power through the mouth.

This was the only method to circumvent a Campione's absolute resistance against magic and allowed spells to take effect. Starting the transmission of magic power from Rias flowed continuously into Godou's body.

Godou separated their lips, a strand of saliva hanging between their mouths as a remnant of the intense passion that passed

"Rias...! You can carve the seal now"

Moaning softly, It took awhile for Rias to respond. Remembering the reasons for the kiss Rias took Godou's palm. She started to write something on his palm with her fingers, guiding her magic on Godou's body to his palm. Suddenly a magic circle engraved in his hand. It's glowing in crimson red.

"Oh my, Oh my. It seems like Buchou had a wonderful experience" a blushing Akeno teased Rias. The cause of her blush is because she imagined if she was the one that carved the seal on Godou, she would be one experiencing Godou's kiss.

Kiba avoiding looking at Rias and Godou stated"Looks like Godou-senpai has some experience"

"…Indecent" stated Koneko

Akeno once again casted the magic circle sending Godou to Kiba's client.

"Godou-senpai good luck, you will need it" Kiba said before Godou is transported completely.

It has been a couple of days since Issei and Godou started their jobs in fulfilling a contract. It seems that Issei keeps on getting weird clients. While in Godou's case,

In the club room you could see Godou and Kiba having a conversation.

"Kiba do you always do those stuff with your clients"

"Hai senpai"

"Then I hope they do not wish for more"

"Hai I hope so to Godou-senpai"

"I am glad Godou-senpai became a Devil"

"Why are you glad Kiba"

"Because now Godou-senpai might get half of those contracts, I will no longer grant those wishes alone I can now rely on Godou-senpai"

"Hai we will help each other in our time in need"

With this a beautiful senpai kouhai relationship has been born.

**Goudou's Magic**

**Leap**

**Hypnosis**

**Golgotha spell**

**?+**

**Thank you for all of reviews, favorites, and follows. I am happy that I have readers. Even though there are many faults in my story. I would also like to thank the translators from **


End file.
